


The Krogan Chronicles - The Lesson

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunt learned many things in his tank from Okeer but all pertain to combat.  He is missing many day to day lessons about life.  So Garrus has taken it upon himself to instruct Grunt.  He has a very important lesson in mind next.  But to really make it effective, he will need a visual aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles - The Lesson

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Lesson **

Jane Shepard sat in her quarters on the Normandy SR-2. The Collectors had recently claimed another colony. Shepard lamented that she could not be there to help them. Life is hard but helping people gave Shepard a large degree of personal satisfaction. Even helping a single person in trouble can feel very rewarding and help uplift you during the dark times. That’s one of the reasons Shepard is so helpful with her crew. Helping Miranda keep her sister safe, help Garrus deal with Sidonis, helping Grunt through his Rite of Passage…

Some may think dealing with these things in the face of the Collectors and the Reapers is a waste of time. Shepard didn’t think so. Her squadmates needed to do these things. They needed their minds clear and focused on the mission if they had any hope of defeating the Collectors and coming out alive. And Shepard needed to do these things too. She needed to help them so she may uplift her own spirit and find the strength to go on.

Shepard loved helping people. Though privately she sometimes wondered if she’s a little _too_ helpful…

The door opened and in walked Garrus.

**Garrus:** “Shepard? You got a minute?”

**Shepard:** “Sure, Garrus. What do you need?”

Garrus came around to where Shepard was sitting and just stood there. He looked very nervous and it was clear he wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say. Shepard sat back and waited patiently for her old friend to find the words.

**Garrus:** “Shepard, um…”

**Shepard:** “Take your time, Garrus.”

Garrus grinned. He always appreciated Shepard’s understanding.

**Garrus:** “Listen, Shepard. I don’t know if you know this but in my spare time I’ve been working on a small…project.”

**Shepard:** “What kind of project?”

**Garrus:** “You know…Grunt may be full grown but he still really is just a child inside. Okeer may have taught him how to fight but beyond that he really doesn’t know much about…anything, really. So I’ve taken it upon myself to give him some life lessons.”

Shepard was surprised. She never really saw Garrus as a teacher, except if it involved shooting a rifle. She was impressed. She congratulated him on pursuing something so noble and wished him luck. Garrus blushed a bit and avoided eye contact.

**Garrus:** “Thanks but…there’s a bit of a problem.”

**Shepard:** “What’s that?”

**Garrus:** “Our next lesson is an awkward subject. I’m trying to give Grunt some basic…sex-ed lessons…”

Now she knew why Garrus was blushing. This really was an awkward subject. Giving a krogan sex-ed lessons? That’s not something you hear about every day.

**Shepard:** “So what exactly is the problem?”

**Garrus:** “Well…um…”

He shuffled around for a moment while struggling to figure out the right words.

**Garrus:** “You see…I have most of the materials I need. Books, diagrams, charts and so on. But Grunt says he learns best with a…’live’ visual aid…”

Shepard wasn’t sure what Garrus was talking about.

**Shepard:** “What do you mean?”

**Garrus:** “I mean…”

He sighed.

**Garrus:** “I mean he would learn a lot quicker if he had a…actual naked female there as a visual aid…”

Garrus wouldn’t look Shepard in the eye. Shepard was utterly stunned.

**Shepard:** “…You’re joking. But what do you need my help fo—“

The color drained from Shepard’s face.

**Shepard:** “You want _me_ to be the visual aid?!”

**Garrus:** “Well there aren’t any female krogan around that I can use. I’ve done some research and the human reproductive system is actually very similar to the krogan, more so that you’d think. Now it’s only for a short time! Fifteen minutes. Twenty tops! Would you please help? For Grunt’s sake?”

Shepard’s mouth hung open as she processed Garrus’ outlandish request. This had to be the most freakish, craziest thing she had ever been asked to do in her life. The only thing crazier than the request…was Shepard actually agreeing to it…

At midnight Shepard stood outside the door to the cargo bay that Grunt called home, wearing only a blanket wrapped around her naked body. Shepard agreed to do this only on the condition that they do it late at night when everyone else had gone to bed. Garrus had gone in first to get Grunt ready for the lesson and would signal Shepard when they were ready.

Shepard’s face was burning red as she kept asking herself what she was doing there. She was seriously going to stand there naked while a pubescent krogan eyed her up for a sex-ed lesson? She always considered herself a helpful person. If she grew any more helpful she’d probably need her head examined.

The door to the cargo bay opened and Shepard was invited him. Garrus had set up a table and was holding two datapads showing data and diagrams about the human reproductive system. He handed one to Grunt and motioned for Shepard to come closer. She entered and the door closed behind her. Grunt watched her approach with a strange look of…excitement in his eyes.

Garrus declared that he was going to start the lesson. He asked for Shepard to drop the blanket. Very slowly she slid the blanket off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her body trembled from humiliation as Garrus and Grunt’s jaws hung open as they ogled her naked body. She told them to just hurry up and get it over with. Garrus snapped out of it and started the lesson.

He explained the various aspects of the female anatomy to Grunt. Several times he asked Shepard to strike a pose to show off her body, particularly her tits and pussy. One time he asked her to do a little spin so they could see her ass as well. Grunt remained silent the entire time. It was unclear if he was even listening to Garrus.

As promised the lesson didn’t last all that long. For the final part of the lesson Garrus asked Shepard to do one last thing. He asked her to sit on the table, which she did. He instructed her to lean back, spread her legs and…spread open her pussy. He wanted to give Grunt a glimpse of the inside of a vagina. Her humiliation only growing, Shepard obliged. She spread her legs and pulled apart the lips of her pussy, giving the two of them a clear view inside of her.

Garrus continued his lesson. Grunt brought himself closer and closer to Shepard’s pussy, penetrating her with his eyes. Shepard tried to smile and encouraged Grunt to listen to Garrus.

This had to be the most humiliating moment of her life. But despite it all she started to feel oddly…aroused. Neither of them was human but the longer this went on the more Shepard started to feel aroused by these two men staring at her naked body. A little _too_ aroused…

**Shepard, thinking:** “Don’t get wet! Don’t get wet!”

She told herself that over and over. Finally the lesson started to finish up. Garrus announced that he was finished and Shepard could close her legs. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to do so. Grunt’s face was very, very close to her pussy by this point, so close that his head would have stopped her from closing her legs. But before Shepard could do so completely…Grunt stuck out his tongue and licked her pussy. And licked it…and licked it…

**Shepard:** “Whoa! Grunt! Whoa!”

Grunt grabbed her legs and kept them apart while he continued to lick her. Shepard tried to struggle but Grunt was very strong. But the longer he licked the less Shepard struggled. Grunt’s tongue felt…good. _Very_ good. His huge tongue licked her entire pussy and he was only able to get maybe the tip inside her.

Shepard hadn’t had sex since before her first death. It had been weeks since she had even masturbated. She just hasn’t had the time for it! So when this lustful krogan started licking her…all that sexual tension she had been building up started to subside. Her limbs felt weak and went limp as she just lay back and let Grunt lick her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she let the krogan enjoy her body. But then Grunt stopped.

Shepard felt something very large and very warm rubbing against her pussy. She opened her eyes to see what it was. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head to see that Grunt had removed the crotch plate of his armor and pulled out his HUGE dick. It had to be as thick as her arm! And he was getting ready to stick it into her pussy!

Before Shepard could protest, Grunt stuck it in. Or tried to. At first he could only get the tip in. Shepard squealed and struggle from the pain as Grunt slowly tried to force more and more of his massive cock inside of her. But despite the agonizing pain Shepard found herself growing wetter and wetter. This actually helped facilitate Grunt’s fucking her. As she grew wet Grunt was able to slide more of his cock inside of her until he had fit almost the entire thing.

Grunt fucked Shepard long and hard. He held onto her legs as he moved his cock in and out of her. The pain with each thrust was intense…but so was the pleasure. Shepard’s eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open like she was screaming but no sound came out. Her mind had gone completely blank. All she could feel was Grunt’s cock inside of her. All she could gear was the sound of his grunting and the slapping of flesh. All she could think about was how good it all felt.

Grunt’s cock started to twitch inside of her. Next thing she knew, Grunt’s white-hot cum was shooting inside of her. His massive cock shot an unbelievable amount of cum into her womb, so much so that it couldn’t take it all. A lot of cum poured out of her pussy around his dick and continued to leak out long after. Grunt finally withdrew his cock and Shepard slid off the table onto the floor. She panted as she finally came back to her senses. That had to be one of the best fucks in her entire life! She was sure glad humans couldn’t get pregnant from a krogan or else she was sure she’d wake up the next morning pregnant with Grunt’s baby!

Shepard’s pussy was incredibly sore from the sex and her legs were very weak. She was barely able to climb to her feet, pulling herself up along the wall. Unfortunately for her she made two very serious mistakes. First, she made the mistake of assuming that the pubescent krogan would be satisfied after one fuck. Second, as she pulled herself up she made the mistake of seductively sticking her ass out as she tried to get her legs working again. The next thing she knew Grunt was fucking her again, this time in her asshole.

Shepard’s face slammed against the wall while Grunt pounded her ass. Her mouth hung open and her tongue hung out as he pounded her relentlessly. Shepard’s mind had gone blank again so she had no choice but to take it. She had lost her mind to the pleasure.

This whole time Shepard and Grunt had forgotten about Garrus. He was so stunned that he stood there like a statue and watched with his jaw hanging open. He held his datapad in his hands for a while but after Grunt came inside her it dropped to the floor, though his hands were still frozen like he was still holding it.

As Grunt fucked Shepard’s ass the door opened and in walked Zaeed. He didn’t seem at all surprised by what was happening and had a very smug grin on his face. He stood next to Garrus and watched the show for a while before sticking out his hand for Garrus.

**Zaeed:** “Pay up.”

Garrus grumbled while he pulled some credits out of his pocket and put them in Zaeed’s hand. Zaeed counted them but his smile turned into a frown when he finished.

**Zaeed:** “Hey! Don’t cheat me, Vakarian. The bet was that you’d pay me double if they ended up fucking.”

Garrus grumbled again as he pulled more credits out of his pocket.

**Garrus:** “I hope you choke on ‘em.”

Zaeed chuckled as he counted his credits again.

Just the day before Garrus and Zaeed were having a chat about how helpful Shepard was to everyone. They began to wonder how far Shepard would go to help her crew. Zaeed believed she would go to absolutely any lengths. Garrus thought for sure she’d draw the line at certain places. So they created the ultimate test.

Garrus really was giving Grunt some lessons but Zaeed suggested he add a sex-ed lesson to the curriculum. Zaeed bet they could convince Shepard to be a visual aid for this lesson. Garrus said it wouldn’t happen. They made a wager about it. Garrus laughed when Zaeed suggested they double the bet if Shepard and Grunt ended up having sex. Garrus agreed because he was sure Shepard would never agree to the lesson in the first place, much less end up having sex with a krogan!

Zaeed set up a hidden camera in the cargo bay so he could watch everything as it unfolded. Now that he had officially won the bet, Zaeed stepped in next to Garrus to claim his winnings and enjoy the show in person.

Commander Shepard…

Savior of the Citadel…

Soon-to-be Conqueror of the Collectors…

Helper of those in need…

And now the first human to ever fuck a krogan.

**Shepard:** “FUCK ME!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
